ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Entering Captain America
During Murray's job to sabotage the water pump, Sonja decided to look into the strange activity in the nightclub's side entrance. Sonja: Uh, Bentley? I'm not seeing anyone there. Bentley: Moona must've doubled back. Wait.. My scanners picked up some kind of power near the entrance. Sonja: I'll check it out. - Sonja went closer to the red power close to the entrance, but was caught in a trap. Her eyes are blinded by the Reality Stone's power, placed by Moona herself. Sonja: *screams* Bentley! What's happening!? Bentley: Okay, okay.. Calm down, I'll send the others your way. Ultron: There's no point to run. - Sonja turned around and see many Ultron robots surrounding her. Sonja quickly transformed to her Enchanted Form, ready for combat. Sonja: Why after me, Ultron? Ultron: Planet Crystopolis is reminded you of another. Your origins has started there, but you are found on Earth instead. You have forgotten your place as a ruler. I am willing to correct that mistake. Sonja: You will never know my fate, Ultron! Ultron: But destiny has never left to chance. We both know how this would end. Millions of innocent people, screaming for mercy. Sonja: Want do you..really want from me? Ultron: Loss...and revenge. That is how your story is going to be told...properly. - Suddenly, a shield rushed towards the Ultron robots and attacked them. A new hero stepped in to help Sonja. ???: Are you okay? Sonja: Who..? ???: Steve Rogers. Sonja: Thanks, Steve. Come on, we need to get out of here. Ultron: No one leaves my domain. - Suddenly, the Lombax Five rushed in and give Sonja a helping hand. Sienna: Sonja? Are you okay? Sonja: I.. I don't know.. Ultron: Hmph.. Fine, I'll test you myself. - Ultron fired his energy beam from his hand, but Steve blocked it with his shield. Sonja rushed after Ultron, but was pushed aside by the assassin. Steve: Bucky? Sonja: You know him? Steve: Yeah. I know him. - The Ultron robots dissolved, leaving Bucky to fight with. Both Steve and Bucky fought evenly, until Sonja helped out and finds a medal arm on Bucky. Sonja: A metal arm? Why is he-? Aah! - Bucky pushed Sonja aside and Steve knocked him out, just in time. The Reality Stone's power fades out as to Sonja's trapped eyesight with it. Sonja: *panting* Nice.. We did it.. Steve: Nice job, ma'am. Sonja: Oh, right. I'm Sonja. Thanks for saving me, by the way. Steve: It's part of the job. Is there a safe place to hide? Sonja: Yeah, there is. Follow us. - A few minutes later... Steve: So, this Moona has taken the Reality Stone to Ultron. He'll be more dangerous to handle than normally. Sonja: Yeah, I can tell from the way he used it. Anyway, I know why Ultron conquered Crystopolis. I...abandon my duty as princess on that world. Sienna: It wasn't your fault. Sonja: I know it wasn't, Sienna. I was very young at the time. I didn't understand what was happening at all. Now that I know the truth, I can't let Ultron wins in Vixion's place. Steve: If you are going to stop Ultron, you're going to need help from the Avengers. Eille: Wait.. You're an Avenger?? Steve: The first. They are more of us, but a handful should be enough for you in your quest. Sonja: Thanks, Steve. We'll handle the rest of the heist from here. Steve: I don't think so. Dimitri has more guards around here, since the water pump was destroyed. Sonja: How do you know that? - Steve pointed at the window, seeing more flashlight guards patrolling. Sonja: Oh, that. Well, you're more than welcome to help out, Steve. Steve: In that case, we need to create an entrance. Sly: We're working on that, but Bentley has a presentation ready for the next mission. Sonja: Yeah. Don't worry. We'll help you out too. - Steve smiled as Bentley presentation starts. Bentley: Okay, fellas. I've constructed a plan to get at the Clockwerk Tails Feathers. But, we'll need to pull off a few more jobs to set things up for the heist. First, Sly will have to pick a few pockets in the theater, so that we'll have access to the spotlight control center. Once that's accomplished, we'll be able to turn off all the security around the pressing press. We'll need your muscle, Murray, to take out all of the alarm horns. We don't want anything to alert the guards while we pull off the big job. Thanks to Sonja's recent encounter, we have a new ally to help us stop Moona and Ultron separately. Unfortunately, in order for us to gain his trust, we're gonna have to break the hypnotic trace Bucky is placed on. Sonja, you and the others go into Dimitri's office and find the command book. It's placed with a HYDRA logo. You can't miss it. And finally, we'll need to get into the discotech to drop this mirror ball. Trust me, it's all of the plan. Category:Scenes - Sonja